If I were a poet
by Jaione31
Summary: "¿Te han besado aquí alguna vez?" "No" masculló ella, avergonzada, con los labios de él en el punto carnoso que una el brazo con el pecho. Peca a peca, mordisco a mordisco, beso a beso, él la estaba destrozando sin darse cuenta. Este fic participa en el reto "RATED M" del foro "el Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**Summary:** _"¿Te han besado aquí alguna vez?"_ "**No**" masculló ella, avergonzada, con los labios de él en el punto carnoso que una el brazo con el pecho. Peca a peca, mordisco a mordisco, beso a beso, él _la estaba destrozando sin darse cuenta._ Este fic participa en el reto_ "RATED M" _del foro_ "el Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen, pertenecen a una talentosa inglesa llamada JK Rowling. Asimismo, él título está inspirado, a medias en un poema de Neruda "puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche", si fuera poeta, le añadí y en mi mente. Y la verdad, me encantó, me apreció romántico y triste a la vez, no poder expresarte con palabras. Así me imagino yo a Scorpius. Un muchacho incapaz de plasmar sus sentimientos, y que lo hace mediante actos.

Lamento que el fic haya llegado tan tarde, simplemente, la inspiración no me llegaba. Espero que les guste.

Besazos,

Jaione31

* * *

><p>Amar no es decir te quiero muchas veces (...) es saber que haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, para protegerla, aunque ello implicara el intentar olvidarla.<p>

** Anónimo.**

* * *

><p>Como siempre que había una tormenta, Rose se plegó sobre si misma y se abrazó las rodillas.<br>Los rayos, y especialmente los truenos, habían sido fuente de muchas de las pesadillas de su niñez.  
>Normalmente, esto se mejoraba cuando estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, o en su propia casa, donde siempre podía encontrar un abrazo cálido o unas palabras de aliento.<br>Pero ahora, sola y abandonada, cada vez que el cielo se rasgaba, Rose se estremecía y se quedaba congelada.  
>Y la pelirroja no podía evitar pensar que encontrarse en esa situación era, en cierto modo, culpa suya.<br>Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba que la nueva novia de Scorpius fuera engreída y estúpida?  
>No era de su incumbencia, como él le había dejado muy claro en diversas ocasiones.<br>Aunque tal vez, hoy había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.  
>— Como hables así a los amigos de Scorpius, te pateará antes de que termines de decir "snitch", hija de banshee.- había afirmado la pelirroja con agresividad mientras la empujaba. Que ella la hubiera llamado 'comelibros' la había puesto furiosa. Pero antes de que pudiera abofetear esa cara que tanto odiaba, su muñeca había sido sujetada desde atrás.<br>Rose no tuvo que girarse para saber quie la había detenido, tal era la precisión con la que reconocía el agarre firme y el tacto suave de aquellas manos de pianista.  
>Luego de ello, Rose solo recordaba ciertos detalles. Los gritos de Scorpius.<br>Su rostro rojo de ira. Su dedo huesudo taladrándola el hombro.  
>Ella sólo se había quedado ahí , quieta, congelada.<br>Él nunca antes la había gritado. A decir verdad, Scorpius Malfoy no gritaba. Atravesaba con sus ojos grises, lanzaba miradas cargadas de desprecio, y hacía un ruidito desdeñoso, parecido a un gruñido, cada vez que alguien lo molestaba.  
>Pero nunca elevaba la voz, nunca era agresivo. Con cada reproche, los ojos de Rose se iban humedeciendo, hasta que no había podido más y había huído, con las risas de ella en su cabeza, torturándola.<br>En ese momento, a Rose le dio igual. Lo único que necesitaba era estar fuera del castillo,lejos, muy lejos al único lugar dónde sabía que estaría sola. Un lugar construído a base de recuerdos.  
>La casa de los Gritos le dio miedo la primera vez que Scorpius, Albus y ella la visitaron cuando estaban en tercero.<br>Con el tiempo, Rose había aprendido a apreciar sus muebles viejos y polvorientos, que aún con todo conseguían parecer elegantes; incluso el piano desafinado y de teclas amarillentas comenzó a tener su encanto.  
>Sobre todo cuando Scorpius se sentaba en aquella banqueta ajada y oxidada de tres patas e intentaba tocar alguna melodía sin desafinar, lo cual era algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta que al piano le faltaban la mitad de las teclas.<br>Albus decía que el sonido que producía aquél instrumento se asemejaba a una orgía de demonios.  
>Pero a Rose no le importaba. No podía contar con las manos las horas muertas que había pasado en esa habitación observando como Scorpius aporreaba las desvencijadas teclas.<br>No, a Rose no le importaba para nada, siempre y cuando estuviera en una posición que le permitiera mirarle con total libertad, a él, a su ángel particular.  
>Los ojos cerrados, la respiración acelerada, los rayos del atardecer arrancado brillos dorados al pelo demasiado rubio.<p>

**_Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius._**

Siempre tan delgado, tan alto, tan elegante, con ese aspecto algo enfermizo debido esas sempiternas ojeras que tanto destacaban en su blanca piel.  
>A ella le resultaba tan hermoso que le dolía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba.<br>Aún así, Rose nunca hubiera podido explicar que era lo que tanto le atraía de él, así como no podía responder porque prefería el chocolate sobre la fresa.  
>La belleza de Scorpius, Rose no la encontraba en cosas obvias. No era su rostro de aristócrata meláncolico, ni sus ojos grises, ni porte algo desgarbado que le hacía parecer el protagonista de una tragedia griega.<br>Era algo que no se apreciaba a simple vista. Eran sus manos de pianista cuando la acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza, era la pequeña cicatriz en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo cada vez que los estrechaba para concentrarse. Era la ligera superposición de sus dientes. Era esa manera de sonreír a medias. Era algo en su forma de respirar, de moverse, de existir.

_Algo tan conmovedor y hermoso que hacía que Rose tuviera ganas de llorar y de besarle a la vez, de amarlo hasta consumirse en **cenizas**._

Pensar en él de esa manera solo la hizo sentirse más miserable.  
>"Rosie, despierta" le solía decir él juguetonamente desde su asiento mientras la estiraba de uno de sus largos rizos pelirrojos, cada vez que ella se quedaba embobada mirándole, una escultura viva,cuando terminaba su pieza.<br>Entonces ella se enfadaba al verse descubierta, fruncía el ceño y le empujaba con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarle al suelo y quitarle importancia al asunto.  
>Y él se reía.<br>Oh, como amaba Rose esa risa, grave y ronca, que le cambiaba el rostro a Scorpius tan drásticamente. Sus rasgos relajados, su elegancia perdida, sus ojos de color acero brillantes y vivos.  
>¿Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba a Scorpius reír así?<br>Tal vez desde hacía un año o dos. Tal vez más.  
>Las cosas habían cambiado cuando llegaron a quinto. Él ya no la buscaba como antes, ya no la abrazaba mientras la intentaba enseñar a tocar el piano; evitaba incluso el mínimo roce de su mano.<br>Sus miradas perdieron el brillo que las caracterizaba.  
>Luego cambió de forma aun más drástica. Primero dejo de reír a carcajadas; la sutil sonrisa se perdió poco después, para dejar paso a esa mueca sensual, una mueca desinteresada y frígida que las mujeres adoraban y que ella detestaba.<br>El nuevo Scorpius podía ser más maduro, más sensual y más atractivo, pero tenía un gran fallo.  
>Ya no era su Scorpius, el pianista con ojos de poeta triste. Ahora era un<strong> desconocido.<strong>  
>Las visitas a la Casa de los Gritos comenzaron a espaciarse cada vez más, hasta que las dejaron de hacer en absoluto.<br>Su mirada empezó a buscar a otras chicas, y para mitad de año, ya había salido con más de diez, y se había acostado con unas cuatro.  
>Un nuevo trueno, y Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, mitad por miedo, mitad por el dolor de los recuerdos.<br>La atmósfera era húmeda, y pequeñas gotas caían con un golpeteo rítmico, mezclándose con las lágrimas de Rose, que se sentía desesperada, asustada, triste y sola.  
>La rabia se había evaporado a medio camino entre el castillo y el bosque.<br>De pronto, Rose escuchó un ruido que se acercaba por el subterráneo, y agarró su varita — que estaba encima de la cómoda— con cierto miedo.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó temblorosa.

Los ojos de Rose casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando un empapado Scorpius Malfoy termino de abrir la puerta con un golpe certero de su hombro.  
>—¿¡ Scorpius?! — él la miró, encogida como estaba en aquella cama a medio romper, y se acercó a ella con suavidad.<br>— Siento haberte gritado, Rosie- dijo sentado en el borde de la amplia cama.  
>Rose hipó, muy a su pesar, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo abrazó. Hacía casi dos años que no lo tocaba. Rose se hundió en el amplio pecho, disfrutando del contacto, de ese olor característico a menta y bosque que con el tiempo había llegado a necesitar, tanto como el agua en un día caluroso de verano, como una taza de chocolate en el día más frío del invierno. Como lo había echado de menos, por Merlín.<br>Cuando él se intento separar, ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, con la sútil imposición de una enredadera. Deseaba prolongar ese contacto con él, el primero desde hacía años.  
>Entonces Scorpius lanzó una especie de gemido, que se encontraba a medio camino entre la desesperación y la frustración, e hizo algo más sorprendente que abrazarla.<br>Con un fuerte empujón, la lanzó sobre la cama y la besó. Rose abrió y cerró los ojos, y boqueó ligeramente.  
>Sin dejarla tiempo para pensar, Scorpius la besó de nuevo, enredando su lengua con la de ella, desesperado, famélico, como un mendigo que no probara bocado desde hacía meses.<br>Rose se intentó zafar. Él la apretó aún más contra sí, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho poco pronunciado.  
>—Déjame tocarte. Por <strong>Merlín<strong>, por** Morgana**, déjame.- Rose paladeó la desesperación en su voz, el deseo inconfesable, el ansia con la que él besaba su clavícula.  
>Los dedos temblorosos de la Gryffindor desabrocharon el primer botón de la camisa, luego el segundo, y más adelante el tercero. Él esperó, paciente ante su nerviosismo y su lentitud, con un brillo casi animal en sus ojos. En el momento en el que ella se detuvo y lo miró, interrogante, no pudo más y se lanzó contra ella.<br>Su piel era la de una auténtica pelirroja, llena de manchas y pecas por todas partes. Y en ese entonces,_ ya no hubo marcha atrás._

* * *

><p>Deslizó la prenda por el hombro izquierdo lentamente, con sensualidad balbuceante. Antes de besar la clavícula vaciló, perdido, tal vez, en la constelación de pecas que recorrían aquella piel blanca y pura. Scorpius recorrió aquél mapa de estrellas marrones con su nariz, deteniéndose súbitamente en el ombligo mientras mordisqueaba el carnoso borde.<p>

— Suficiente— replicó Rose entre sonrisas mientras le apartaba la cabeza— me haces cosquillas.  
>Él la miró fijamente, vacilante, mientras ella le apartaba el flequillo de la frente con delicadeza.<br>— Eres **hermosa**, Rose Weasley.  
>Si la pelirroja hubiera tenido un espejo en ese momento, hubiera podido ver como su tez parecía querer hacer la competencia a su pelo.<br>— Para nada— masculló, avergonzada— yo no soy _para nada guapa._  
>La mirada de Scorpius la devoró, desde el delgado y largo cuerpo hasta las puntas de los pies.<br>Sus manos— enormes y suaves— le sujetaron la cara delicadamente.  
>La observó detenidamente, con una sonrisa cansada y maravillada, tal y como se observa una pintura, una escultura o un paisaje bello.<br>Como si de verdad la considerase hermosa.  
>Luego la besó. El roce de sus labios fue cálido, adornado con pequeñas gotas húmedas que escapaban de los labios de él.<br>Cuando su mano se coló por debajo de la camisa abierta, Rose se estremeció.  
>Scorpius acarició con placer el borde de las costillas, su omóplato, su cadera.<br>La pelirroja sentía un rastro de fuego por donde fuera que él la tocaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces, azul cobalto contra grisáceo. Entonces, fue ella quien lo besó, presionándose contra aquellos labios fríos y pálidos que con el tiempo había llegado a amar.

—Te quiero-susurró. Y en respuesta, él cerró los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de responderla si mantenía contacto visual. Ella entonces besó sus párpados, sus pómulos, la comisura de sus labios, aquella pequeña cicatriz de debajo del ojo, la frente, y finalmente, el punto donde las cejas rubias se habían fruncido levemente.

—Te quiero- volvió a repetir. Y fue entonces cuando él usó su peso para tumbarla en aquella desvencijada cama, y en vez de hablarle, volver a besarla, introduciendo la lengua una y otra vez, succionando, mordiendo, como si quisiera absorberla, memorizarla, escribirla, recitarla.

* * *

><p>—¿Te han besado aquí alguna vez?<p>

—No- masculló ella, avergonzada, con los labios de él en el punto carnoso que una el brazo con el pecho. Peca a peca, mordisco a mordisco, beso a beso, él la estaba destrozando sin darse cuenta.

Sus labios se deslizaban, primero de norte a sur, mordiendo primero un pecho para pasar a lamer el borde de las marcadas costillas, recorriendo las rodillas huesudas, ascendiendo por los muslos, hasta llegar a … en ese punto, Rose se protegió con sus manos, emitiendo una leve protesta.

Él fue persistente, lamiendo dedo a dedo, tirando suavemente del elástico de la ropa interior.

Al final ella se rindió, apartando los dedos, dejando que fuera él el que emitiera un sonido de victoria para pasar a lamer sus rizos pelirrojos, separándolos cuidadosamente hasta llegar, por fin, a su objetivo. Ahí, tironeó de sus labios menores, lamiendo la parte más sensible, succionando, haciendo círculos con los dedos, metiendo, sacando, todo ello portando una maliciosa expresión que la hacía sonrojarse al jadear.

Luego, Rose comenzó a sentir espasmos por todo el cuerpo, señales que la advertían de lo que estaba por llegar; en ese momento, Scorpius mordisqueó su clítoris con fuerza mientras hundía los dedos en ella una vez más.

Rose gritó, él en cambio, absorbió su orgasmo, probando su esencia, catándola como si fuera un vino dulcemente afrutado.

A continuación, se desprendió de sus propios pantalones y de la ropa interior, dejándola a ella explorar tímidamente, acariciando primero el pecho bien formado, recorriendo la fina línea de vello rubio más oscuro que recorría sus abdominales hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Rose se sonrojó al ver el miembro ligeramente excitado. Él la guió entonces, haciéndola tocar su carne, gimiendo cuando aquellas manos pequeñas y suaves entraron en contacto con su carne. Rose lo acarició fascinada, viendo la gama de expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Scorpius, y sintiéndose particularmente atrevida, bajó la cabeza para propinar unos cuantos besos y lamidas en la punta. El siseo acompañado de esa acción la hizo querer sentirle más, recorrerlo con la lengua, besarle, hacerle llegar.

Él la paró apenas unos segundos después, posicionándose encima de ella.

—No puedo más-masculló, con la cara enrojecida- Rose, por favor.

Ella le entendió sin palabras, abriendo las piernas ampliamente, ofreciéndose con la libertad y el desinterés que solo una chica enamorada puede ofrecer.

Adelante.

Cuando él se introdujo levemente en su interior, a Rose le dolió; no como si la estuviesen desgarrando, más bien fue un pinchazo desagradable y prolongado. Él la calmaba mientras tanto con palabras suaves, con besos húmedos, con caricias íntimas que la hacían querer derretirse. Cuando estuvo lista, le instó a que se moviera, acercando sus caderas a las de él. Al principio no fue agradable, pero a Rose no le importó. Sentir a Scorpius dentro de ella, sus latidos sincronizados, su olor envolviéndola, su sudor entremezclado al de ella, era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Rose se descubrió a si misma gimiendo, anhelando aquella sensación que antes había descubierto con su boca, dirigiéndole, ayudándolo a buscar el punto exacto donde se encontraba ;el placer fue ganándole batalla al dolor, sobre todo después de que él cargara una de las pecosas piernas sobre su hombro y la comenzara a acariciar con dedos suaves.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento en el que el dolor sucumbía ante el placer. El se sentó bruscamente, obligándola a moverse en su regazo al ritmo de sus frenéticas estocadas.  
>La vio terminar ante sus ojos, el cuerpo femenino poniéndose rígido, sus pechos creciendo entre sus manos, una calidez insana apretándole.<br>A regañadientes, salió a toda prisa de su interior para derramarse sobre el colchón. Ella se quedó tumbada, con el pecho agitado, su sedosa piel sonrojada por la pasión, sus piernas húmedas en parte por la sangre, en parte por su propia esencia. Scorpius pasó un paño con cariño entre sus piernas, ella le miró, adormilada, mientras él la recostaba contra su pecho con una delicadeza infinita. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. "No me ha dicho que me quiero" pensó la pelirroja, mientras Morfeo se la llevaba. Una mirada cansada de aquellos ojos grises la convenció de que no hacía falta. _Ella tenía suficiente amor para ambos._

* * *

><p>Scorpius la contempló dormir. Ella parecía un ángel pelirrojo, con sus labios gruesos dibujando un carnoso mohín. La besó nuevamente, suavemente, con cariño, como nunca había podido hacerlo y siempre había deseado.<p>

_ "¿Y te he dicho alguna vez,mi amor, que tal y como escribía Neruda, desnuda eres como una noche en** Cuba**?" _

— Te quiero- masculló al vacío de la habitación. Rose se movió ligeramente y sonrió en sueños, pero no se despertó.  
>Hacía tiempo que la lluvia había parado, y entre las grietas del techo, Scorpius distinguió unos rayos de sol tímidos que besaban el hombro pecoso de Rose.<p>

Si Scorpius hubiera sido poeta, hubiera compuesto los más hermosos versos ensalzando su belleza, de cómo su piel y su pelo parecían besados por el sol, de cómo sus ojos eran aguamarinas, de como la sola visión de su sonrisa lo hacía trastabillear.

De como ella lo hacía mejor hombre de lo que era solo con amarle.

Si Scorpius hubiera sido un artista, la habría pintado así, desnuda, solo cubierta por sus brazos, hermosa en el clímax de su pasión.

Y de como lo esencial en ella era invisible a los ojos, de su amabilidad, de su calidez, de su adorable timidez que lo volvía loco.

Pero Scorpius sólo era una altiva serpiente, capaz de susurrarle su amor a escondidas, capaz de hacer el amor con otras mujeres pensando en ella para dejarlas después, con la esperanza de que ella se pusiera celosa y cayera por él.

Más cansado que nunca, con los ojos cerrados y semidormido, el heredero de los Malfoy rezó por otra tormenta.

* * *

><p><em>"Si, él tan sólo era una rastrera serpiente, que la amaba sin merecerlo. Por ello, <strong>nunca le confesaría su amor"<strong>_

**FIN**


End file.
